A Bright Light in Seattle
by HCTBfan
Summary: A bride who left Seattle to be with her man returns. Alone.
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Joshua were working in the Office Tent. It was raining so hard outside that the top of the tent sagged from the weight of the water. The floor was two to three inches deep in mud. Jeremy had already left for home.

Jason had never seen Jeremy so happy. Although he worried about him taking on so much responsibility after Candy's mother died, Jeremy seemed to thrive on it. And now that Candy was about to have a baby of their own, he was walking on air. At least Benjamin Pruitt had arrived to help, and the money he brought from the settlement of Mrs. Pruitt's estate provided a home for all of them. Not to mention the small lease payment from the farm and house that arrived monthly.

Joshua was sitting at a makeshift desk reading a letter and smiling. As Jason walked over to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee he got a small whiff of the perfume that was obviously sprayed on the letter Josh was reading. As he walked back to his chair after pouring his coffee Jason grabbed the envelope from the corner of Josh's desk. "San Francisco?" he asked "Valerie?"

Josh looked up and responded "No, I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Ah." was Jason's only response. He knew better than to push Josh over his love life, it seldom ended peacefully.

Jason sat back down and took a sip of his coffee and made a disgusted face. "Ack, this tastes like it was made out of the mud from the floor!" he declared.

Josh sat up and turned to face his brother "It's been raining so hard that no one has been able to get into town for supplies".

Jason stood and walked to the opening of the tent to discard the liquid in the cup. "It's barely raining right now. I think I'll head into town to get some fresh supplies"

"Ben will have closed up by now."

Jason's eyes widened and his brows arched up "Well then. Lottie's it is." He declared grinning as he put on his rain slicker and hat "You coming Josh?"

Joshua put the letter back in the envelope and slid it into the small drawer of the desk. "Sure." he said with a huge smile "Why not?"

After putting on their rain gear the two headed toward Seattle's Town Square and Lottie's.

They entered a not surprisingly packed Lottie's Saloon and headed toward an open spot at the bar.

"LOTTIE" Jason all but bellowed.

"SIR did, your mother not teach you any manners?" came a strangely familiar voice from behind him. "You march in here, trailing mud everywhere, and then _DEMAND_ service?"

Jason spun around and stared wide eyed at the woman addressing him.

"You will get served when it is your turn and not a minute sooner,"

Jason squinted his eyes "Lulu? Lulu Bright?' he asked her.

"Well, look at that" Lulu continued to address him. "You CAN speak in a civilized manner."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was leaning back in a chair at Lottie's watching Lulu deftly deal with the last customers before closing the saloon. Joshua left about an hour ago and went around to the Bolt Cabin to try to get a dry night's sleep,

"So, what about you Jason Bolt? Are you going to leave on your own, or do I need to get Lottie after you?"

"What? And miss out hearing about what you've been up to for the past 2 years? How's Davey?"

"I suggest that if you want to know how Mr. Davey Hingle is, you should ask him yourself."

"Ah, it didn't work out." Jason stated sympathetically.

"No Mr. Bolt it did _not_ work out." Lulu sounded exhausted as she sat in a chair facing Jason. "While Davey was in prison, everything was fine. I picked up odd jobs here and there, and visited him whenever possible. He was always so happy to see me and grateful that I would be there when he got out. When he did get out, we were both so happy. Then...he couldn't find a job. Lulu paused and took a sip of the whiskey that Jason had poured for her. "If you think Redmond had a hard time getting a job after being accused of arson, you should try to find a job after being convicted of arson, AND framing someone else for it."

"So you left him?" Jason asked gently.

Lulu chuckled "Ha, no he left me! Not for good at first, at least I don't think that was his plan. He decided to go back to Ireland to get a fresh start. He wrote when he got there and promised to send for me when he got settled, That's the last I heard from him." Lulu trailed off and they sat silently for a few moments drinking their whiskey.

"Well, I _am_ sorry." Jason sat quietly for a moment "But not sorry you're back."


	3. Chapter 3

Candy was sitting in the rocking chair by the fire catching up on her mending. Christopher was growing like a weed, and had become so rough and tumble that he almost outgrew his clothes before Candy could mend the tears and rips he got running and falling not to mention climbing trees. Candy felt the baby kick and put her hand on her ever growing belly. She looked around her house, hers and Jeremy's, and smiled broadly. It as not as grand as her home in New Bedford, but Lottie's words to the brides about being a part of the building of something new has stayed with her all these years later.

Dinner was simmering on the stove top, and bread was baking in the oven. Molly was tending the small garden that Grampa Pruitt helped her plant. She had quite the green thumb.

Candy heard a knock on the door, and called over her shoulder "Come in." Everyone knew how far along she was so they would excuse her lack of manners at not answering the door.

Lulu opened the door to the cabin and stepped in "Well look at our fearless leader."

Candy's head snapped up and a huge smile came across her face "LULU?" She dropped her mending into the basket on the floor and struggled to her feet. Lulu met her halfway and gave her a big hug.

"When did you get back? How are you? Where's Davey?"

"Slow down Candy, you're starting to sound like Biddie."

Candy got busy making tea and scrounging up a few cookies that she had hidden from Christopher and Jeremy as Lulu told her the story of being left in Tacoma by Davey.

"I'm so sorry Lulu, what brought you back to Seattle?"

"I like it here." Lulu shrugged.

Candy laughed "You missed arguing with the men!"

"That too, now about you..."

"Weeell" Candy said gesturing down to her pregnant belly "Jeremy and I got married, and he built me this cute little house, and a couple of weeks from now I am going to be holding my first born child!"

"You did well for yourself young lady. But if anyone deserves to have it all, it's you." Lulu and Candy continued to visit as Candy filled her in on her mother's death, Molly and Christopher coming to Seattle to live, and of course Benjamin Pruitt coming out from New Bedford.

"Well you certainly have a full life, I think I envy you."

Candy laughed "So what are your plans? Have you seen Jason yet?"

"I'm back living at the dorm, and picking up some work at Lottie's. Why did ask about Jason?"

"No reason. I just thought you two were good together."

"Jason? Not Redmond?"

"Redmond was a little too shady for me. I always thought he saw you as a prize, and if he did win, would be ready to start looking for the next."

"Astute observation."

Both Candy and Lulu were laughing as Jeremy opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was overseeing the day's worksite as Jeremy drove up to begin his day. Once he had tied down the horses and made sure they had access to water, he sauntered over to the work bench leaning one hip against it and folded his arms across his chest with a big grin on his face.

Jason quickly glanced up from his paperwork "You planning on working today brother or just watching me work?"

"Oh, I plan on working," Jeremy responded with a slight pause "I just heard some interesting news last night."

"And what would that be?"

"Lulu Bright is back in Seattle. She had dinner with us last night."

"Yes I know. I saw her at Lottie's the other night. That does not explain why you are looking at me like _that_!"

"Come on Jason. Before she left with Davey, you had a soft spot for her admit it."

"I had no soft spot. If I did wouldn't I have done something before she followed after another man?"

"No Jason, you would not."

The two stood face to face in silence for a few moments before Jason turned and went back to his supervising of his men,

"Jason. W-when Lulu w-was here before, t-the brides were n-new to Seattle."

Jason heard Jeremy struggling to say what he needed to and stopped and gave him his full attention.

Jeremy continued "Y-you felt a r-responsibility to the men w-who paid for them to come from N-new Bedford. I believe you were t-trying to give those m-men first choice of a b-bride. R-Redmond was a l-l-ladies man. H-h-he never would have m-married her. Once she chose him, he still would have m-m-moved on. Without her."

"Jeremy is this you talking, or Candy?"

Jeremy stood up to his full height and his face started turning red "Jason" he started as forcefully as he could "C-c-candy is my wife. A-a-and we _DO_ discuss things, b-b-but that d-d-doesn't m-m-mean I-I-I can't s-s-see w-w-what is r-r-right in f-front of m-m-y face." Jeremy paused as Joshua joined them.

Josh looked from one brother to the other "If this is a family meeting, shouldn't I have been invited?"

"Not a family meeting Joshua" Jason started "Just Jeremy trying to _EXPLAIN_ to me that Lulu Bright should become my wife."

A smile came across Joshua's face "Well then, thank you Jeremy. That saves me from having to start that conversation."


	5. Chapter 5

"et tu Brother?" Jason responded as he looked from one brother to the other, both standing there watching him with smiles on their faces.

"Yes Jason, me too. Don't forget, I was there the other night when you saw her again. I _know_ what your reaction was. Besides, what's wrong with Lulu? You yourself said on more than one occasion she was the brightest of the 100."

"Joshua, I was using her last name as a-a-a play on words. Nothing more."

"Jason" Jeremy began "your stuttering."

Jason stood to his full height and puffed out his chest "I am NOT stuttering!"

He glared at his two antagonizers "I am merely strongly expressing MY feelings about MY life!. If you two would kindly get back to work the rain has put us seriously behind and we have a contract to fulfil."

Jeremy and Joshua looked at each other and quickly turned to head in the direction of the work crew. "He was definitely stuttering", "Hey you know what IF she has anything monogrammed she can keep it. Her initials will stay the same."

Jason watched as his brothers walked off laughing and continuing to make jabs at him. He shook his head and thought Where did they get such foolish ideas? Yes, Lulu was very attractive. And he could not help but appreciate how she was able to handle herself in a room full of drunk and rowdy men. But marriage? That seemed such a far fetched idea. Jason was still lost in thought when Lulu drove by on her way up to drop off some baking that Biddie had done for Candy.

"Good morning Jason! You better watch out or one of your beloved trees will fall on you. It's dangerous to be so lost in daydreaming out here."

"Good morning Miss Bright. You are right, it is dangerous. Lucky you came along when you did to save me." he replied with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

The back room of Lottie's Saloon was a beehive of activity. The City Council, Aaron Stempel, Jason Bolt, Ben Perkins, Matt Balter and Biddie Cloom, along with Jeremy Bolt who was Candy Bolt's proxy until she returned after having her baby, were getting ready to start the meeting. Lulu Bright was walking around and filling up everyone's glasses and replenishing the small food buffet near the back of the room.

Aaron tried to bring order "Alright, alright now! Let's get this meeting started so we can all get back to our lives. Does anyone have any old business?"

Biddie stood up and started "Why yes I do. It has come to my attention that the Dormitory is in need of some new windows…"

Aaron immediately interrupted her "Biddie, you bring that up every meeting, and every meeting we decide not now…"

"Yes Mr. Stempel you're right. I do bring it up every meeting. And every meeting you tell me 'not now' so I place it on each and every agenda as 'Old Business" so that when you ask if anyone has any old business, I can bring it up again. I don't believe 'not now' is a decision. It is more of a delay tactic and delaying is NOT the same as a final decision. Doesn't everyone else agree with that?"

The room had fallen into silence as she spoke and now that she finally took a breath, they all burst out laughing.

"Yes Miss Cloom, I suppose you are right. But since new windows would be a financial undertaking that Seattle cannot afford right now…"

"Mr. Stempel, yes it is a financial undertaking, however if the current windows continue to leak as they do, the whole second floor of the dormitory will be on the first floor, and I do believe that would be an even larger financial burden. Besides….the brides have been helping add money to the City Council Account so it seems only fitting that some of that should go to pay for the windows."

"Wait" Matt Balter began "how exactly have the brides been adding money to our account?"

"I will tell you Mr. Balter. Remember all those bake sales? And the quilts and blankets that get auctioned off at every picnic? Not to mention the food for the picnic baskets. _Where_ do you think all those items come from?"

The room was quiet for a few moments and Lulu was the first to break the silence. "Biddie I think we need to go on strike. Stop baking, cooking and sewing. They'll figure out pretty quick how much money the brides actually _DO_ contribute."

"Ms. Bright." This time it was Aaron "You do realize you are not part of this committee right?"

"No Mr. Stempel I am not. However, I am a part of the community. And I am a part of the community who not only contributes for the functions that Miss. Cloom listed, I am also a part of the community who will suffer if the dormitory windows are not addressed!"

Jeremy leaned over to whisper in Jason's ear "Aren't you glad Candy's not here tonight? You would be fighting off three of them."

Jason started back to attention. He was not really sure what was being discussed, all he could focus on was the fact that Lulu was taking on Aaron Stempel and was NOT backing down.

Jason decided to finally intervene "I suggest we table this until the next time. We don't seem to be going anywhere, and move on to new business…"

"No Mr. Bolt" Biddie pulled herself up to her full height and straightened her back "We will not move on until there is a decision and this issue is no long old business."


	7. Chapter 7

The room had fallen into stunned silence. Biddie was still standing waiting. For what she wasn't sure, but surely there would be some reaction.

Lottie came gliding into the room "Oh good you're still alive. It was so quiet in here I was sure you had all killed each other."

"No Lottie" Jason answered "we're all fine."

"OK then, I will leave you to continue" Lottie glanced over at Lulu who by now had taken a seat at the table and was looking just as stunned as the men. "Lulu, be sure to clean up and then lock the door on your way out. I'm going to bed. Good night." And then she was gone.

"Sure thing Lottie." Lulu rose to begin the clean up when Jeremy stopped her "Lulu I think you should sit d-d-down. This s-s-subject affects you m-m-more than it does the rest of us."

Lulu sat back down and Jeremy continued "I hereby t-transfer my proxy to Miss. Lulu B-Bright and I am g-g-oing home to my wife." With that he left the room.

Biddie continued to look around the room waiting for a clue as to what her next step should be. Finally Aaron broke the silence "You still have the floor Miss Cloom."

Biddie took a deep breath to steady her nerves and picked up several papers that were sitting in front of her. "Well, since this has been on the agenda for so long, I have been able to get several bids for the repair. The first one is based on measurements I took of each of the windows and then looked up the prices at Ben's General Store. The second one is the cost based on a catalog that Captain Clancy brought back from San Francisco. Now I was pretty sure the measurements were accurate. I do have a lot of practice from all of my sewing and pattern making. But just to be sure I had a salesman from Tacoma take measurements and give me a price. That is on this third sheet." She paused for a moment as they passed all three sheets around the table. "If I do say so myself, I was pretty close.

"No Biddie, not close, right on. " Aaron passed the three sheets of paper to Ben "Ben, can you do any better on your pricing?"

Ben Perkins took the three bids and started to compare them "Now I see why she was so anxious to _help_ out so I could go home for dinner."

"Now Ben, don't be like that. Of course I was doing it to help you, and Emily too, this was just an added bonus."

"Sure, I guess I can cut my profit margin and come in just under this lowest bid."

Aaron looked around the room at all of the exhausted faces, except of course for Biddie, who by now was realizing she had won "OK then everyone in favor of buying the new windows say Aye."

"Aye", "Aye"…..

"No?" Aaron looked around the silent room "Motion carried." And banged the gavel. "Now Miss Cloom can you please make a note that this item has been resolved and there is NO old business left. We can start fresh at our next meeting."

"Of course Mr. Stempel."


End file.
